Frozen 2: A Blast From the Past
by The Lone Kid
Summary: SUMMARY: A mysterious stranger from Elsa's past comes back to take over Arendelle and wants Elsa to join him/her. Meanwhile the prince and princess of Corona visited Arendelle to congratulate her and befriended Anna, Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff along the way but later on got captured by the stranger, now it's up to Rapunzel and Elsa to save them or is it the other way around?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I DO NOT own Frozen. It belongs to disney NOT mine. **

**Also I am new to this stuff so maybe this won't be better like other fics but at least i'm trying XD.**

**Note: this is not ELSANNA, no offense but it's kind of a weird pairing to me since their both girls and sisters, anyway...**

**Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

Eugene: "This, is the story on how I single handedly saved The Queen Of Arendelle."

Rapunzel: "Eugene"

Eugene: "What?! I did my share on this little adventure"

Rapunzel: " Seriously Eugene, we've talk about this, you didn't do anything at all and don't you dare give me that look."

Eugene: " I'm kidding! but I'm telling you Blondie, this would be very interesting when I tell it. "

* * *

One year later after "The Great Thaw" the citizens of Arendelle are adjusting to have a queen with ice powers. Speaking of the queen, she's now in her office trying to see if there is anymore damage in the kingdom the eternal winter caused.

She's so engrossed in reading a letter from the duke of Weselton (or as Kai like to call him Duke of weaseltown) about reopening trade again when suddenly the door opened revealing Anna. "Come on Elsa you promised we're gonna spend the whole day bonding to catch up the wasted years"she wined while trying to drag Elsa out of her chair and into the former ice covered backyard.

"I know Anna but I need to finish this letter"Elsa retorted. Anna pouted and did her best puppy dog pout, which is good idea considering Elsa can't ever say no to that. So they went to the backyard where Kristoff(who is currently Anna's boyfriend), Sven, and Olaf are waiting for the two sisters.

"Come on Elsa do the magic, do the magic"yelled Anna, the Snow Queen felt like she was 8 and her sister was 5 again but she quickly shook her head trying to rid the nuasea she was feeling for the sake of her sister. Elsa stomped her foot on the ground and soon enough ice are starting to cover the ground, she also made a pile of snow so that they can have a snowball fight later.

While her sister isn't looking Anna tried to throw a snowball at her head but it backfired and went straight to Olaf's head which resulted to his head rolling along. This erupted into a heated snow ball fight meaning Elsa vs Sven, Kristoff, and Anna. Olaf of course could have joined if he weren't busy chasing his head. Now that the sun has set it's time to go back to the castle "See it wasn't so bad to just take a little day off Elsa"chided Anna "Yes, it was certainly fun i'm sorry I doubted you" said Elsa sarcasticly.

"Be saracastic as long as you want but I know you enjoyed it Snow queen" retorted Anna biting back a laugh as she recalled the nickname she had given to her big sister, which was responded by a snowball in the face by said sister herself. "haha... very funny Elsa and very childish" "what? can't a queen be childish for once in a while" holding back a laugh of her own as she saw a snow covered Anna in front of her.

Anna was about to reply when Kai (the reliable servant of their father) came to them and showed a letter to Elsa which she gratefully took and opened it. Anna being the curious girl she is,trying to get a glimpse of what the letter contains, "who's it from?" she asked "It's from the Kingdom of Corona, the princess and the prince wants to visit Arendelle to congratulate me since they can't because of the..._Incident_" she hesitated the last part finding the right words to describe "The Great Thaw" which she never trully forgotten even though the citizens of Arendelle including Anna have already forgiven her.

Seeing her big sister crestfallen quickly changed the subject and said "Don't worry about it okay, I'm sure they're nice people. Besides I heard that the princess has magical powers too and that her husband used to be a wanted theif" once she heard a giggle escaped from Elsa's lips she knew she succeed in cheering her up. "I guess you're right"then she replied to the message of the letter.

Once she handed the letter to Kai they quickly went to the dining hall where they saw Kristoff and Olaf waiting for them, Sven too could have come but the Snow Queen has a strict rule that pets aren't alllowed inside the castle to which Kristoff begrudgingly accepted and ate their awaiting dinner while answering Olaf's questions but having a good time as well, while Anna and Kristoff are busy telling Olaf that flowers are alive but can't talk like him Elsa look over her shoulder to see a small looking shadow near the window but shrugged it off thinking it was her imagination and resumed eating.

* * *

**Hey Guys! sorry if it's short, I'm new to this so bare with me XD but I'll will try to make it longer by every update. ( if i know how to update chapters) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I made a new chapter and forgot to say "Please leave a review" XD so I could somehow improve this fic and I DO NOT OWN any other characters but if there is an OC then it's mine :D Anyway, ****Enjoy Chapter 2**

* * *

The next day the royal couple of Corona arrived. "I'm nervous Eugene, what if they won't like me I mean I was trapped in a tower for longer than I could remember, I haven't practiced being a proper princess yet, what if I mess up or say something stupid or-"Rapunzel said but was cut off by a kiss from her husband "Relax Blondie I'm sure they'll like you" he said in a comforting way.

As soon as they arrived Arendelle they're greeted by the queen herself, her sister, a man who was accompanied by a reindeer, and a snowman that seems to be talking to the reindeer. Okay, and I thought me fighting with a horse is weird enough but a talking snowman, seriously what is happening to the world lately thought Eugene.

Seeing the surprised faces of the royal couple Elsa cleared her throat and said "Welcome to Arendelle I am glad that you came here today" with poise, grace, and style as a true queen would speak. "This is my sister Anna, her consort Kristoff and pet reindeer Sven, and of course my friend Olaf." "Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" said snowman that is nearing Rapunzel. "Hi!" said Rapunzel seemingly unaware that her husband is freaking out because she was too distracted by the cuteness of Olaf.

Seeing the no longer thief prince freaking out is enough to make Anna and Kristoff laugh a little. Elsa, being the mature queen herself stifled a laugh also but quickly composed herself because it's likely rude to laugh when your guests feel uncomfortable. "Come, let us continue our conversation in the palace" Elsa said. "My name is Princess Rapunzel by the way and my husband Eugene" said Rapunzel totally forgetting her manners before anything else is said Rapunzel was ambushed by a ton of questions by Anna "Hi, what's it like in Corona? How many bad guys you came across? Is it true that Prince Eugene used to be a thief? What's it like to be trapped in a tower?"She keeps babbling until she was quieted by her boyfriend who dragged her to the palace first.

"I apologize for my sister's behavior she gets to be a little carried away when she meets new people" said Elsa "It's okay she kind of reminds me of myself when I first got out of the tower" she replied not really disturbed by a ton of questions. "Yeah, remember the time when you just ran wild once you got out of that old tower? I still can't believe that even the toughest thugs can sing! " her husband said clearly got over by the fact there is a talking snowman and is trying hard not to laugh in front Elsa. Seeing the look of confusion on Elsa's face Rapunzel said "I'll explain when we get there Once they got back to the castle, after the couple started to get settled in their rooms they joined the two sisters in the dining hall. "So princess Rapunzel you haven't answered my questions yet" said Anna who is too excited in her seat.

"Well I'll just give you the summary, life in Corona is amazing we came across many places there, we even made friends with a bunch of thugs who secretly has a little soft spot when it comes to dreams, befriended a palace horse who chased Flynn over the kingdom, and even had a romantic moment while watching the lanterns. When I was locked up in the tower it felt like wondering when will my life begin and I just keep asking myself will I just spend my whole life in that ugly looking tower? But my answer is No because I'm determined to fulfill my dream and after that, I'll just go look for a new one" she ended her story while looking at her husband with a dreamy smile to which he replied by a smile of his own.

"Wow that was amazing!" said Anna clearly happy about the answer she got from the lost princess but then realized something "Wait a minute, who's Flynn?" she asked "Oh, that's what he called himself when he started thieving" the Coronian said bluntly before taking a sip of water"What about the both of you?" Rapunzel asked after she finished "Well after the great thaw everything was back to normal I guess me and Elsa are getting closer again but it would be faster if miss queenly pants here make room for me in her schedule" Anna replied as she jabbed a finger at Elsa's direction which was replied by a snowball in the face...again.

"What my sister is trying to say is that we're trying to mend our broken relationship through snowball fights and building snowmen" Elsa said "Speaking of snowmen, where did Olaf go?"Eugene asked clearly wary that Olaf will tackle him with warm hugs next. "Okay, first you were afraid with Pascal before, now Olaf too?"Rapunzel asked clearly finding this amusing. "No I wasn't, I am just wary that he'll give me warm hugs. I mean can you imagine what people might say when they found out that the famous Flynn Ryder getting hug by a snow man? You know that could ruin my whole reputation" he retorted.

"Awe, we wouldn't want that now do we?" she said mockingly. So the royals continued their chat until it was bed time already ,before they left Rapunzel asked "Um... excuse me... um Queen Elsa- but was cut off by the said Queen herself and said "Rapunzel please, I think we can skip the formalities between us" with a warm smile. Rapunzel nodded still surprised by the offer but took it anyway "Right, thank you Elsa but I was wondering since I already talked with Anna, that I could maybe spend some time with you at the garden tomorrow?" she said hopefully "Sure why not?" Elsa said without even thinking and she suddenly found herself tackled by a hug from the other girl to which she hesitantly returned. Releasing herself from Elsa, Rapunzel said shyly "Sorry, I guess I was kind of excited?" chuckling nervously even though there is nothing to laugh about "No, it's fine Anna always said that I need some hugs every once in a while" the Snow Queen joked "Right, oh! by the way, congratulations for being queen and stuff" Rapunzel said she would have slapped herself mentally if Elsa didn't found her rambling funny "Again thank you and I'll see you tomorrow?" she said once she composed herself "Of course, well Good Night" Elsa began while heading towards her room "Good night to you too" Rapunzel replied before heading towards her and Eugen's room as well.

Meanwhile at a distant castle surrounded by lavas, scary looking trees, and a bunch of crows, the stranger keeps looking at Elsa through the crow's eye and can clearly see she was having a nightmare. "Don't worry my soon to be apprentice, for the nightmare is only beginning" he/she said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Tada! finished chapter 3 and I was glad I haven't recieved negative comments yet so I thought maybe I was doing okay so far *sigh in relief* anyway you can also comment about the cover so I could change it if there is something wrong with it and stuff.**

**Well anyway "Please leave a review" XD****  
**

* * *

The next day, Elsa was catching up her sleep because of a nightmare woke her up, she was greeted by the door to her room opening and came in Anna who is surprisingly awake at this time of the day pulled the snow queen's blanket and saw her wearing a blue night gown. "Wake up sleepy head, you've got a schedule with Rapunzel today, remember?"she said "Then how come you're awake?" Elsa asked still sleepy "because I wanted to make sure you do it, besides it would be RUDE to make her wait, wouldn't you agree?"the youngest of the two replied emphasizing rude because she knows that Elsa was never EVER rude to a guest before, and she's not starting today. "Okay you win, just please leave my room so that I may change" Elsa said giving in to her sister's pestering since she can't go back to sleep now with her at the same room. "Good" Anna said completely satisfied "I'll be downstairs if you need me" she added and hugged her sister, she was about to leave the room when Elsa called out "Wait!" then realized that was a little louder then she thought she continued but in an even tone "I was wondering if you could join us at the garden later?" she asked, it took Anna a while to think about it when she finally have her answer "sure! Why not? but is it okay? You know… for me to tag along?" she asked unsurely blushing at the fact that she can't talk right now "I'm sure it's fine" the Queen of Arendelle said chuckling slightly finding it adorable that Anna, her talkative sister, for the first time in forever is now tongue tied. She was so lost in thought that she didn't heard Anna sighed in relief then her eyes lit up when an idea suddenly formed "Elsa! How about we could show her how to ice skate? or to build a snowman! we could also have a snowball fight!" Anna continued to ramble all the stuff the three of them could do later. Elsa laughed a little at how her little sister could amazingly list all the stuff they could all do together but she suddenly noticed that she needs to prepare herself, she cleared her throat and Anna stopped her rambling "oops! sorry, tend to do that a lot! I guess I'll go now" chuckling slightly then she left, her smile never leaving.

"Do you think she's a morning person Eugene?"Rapunzel asked as she realized that Elsa might be cranky since it's so early in the morning "I assure you everything's gonna be fine, I mean it's not she'll freeze you and leave you there at the gardens" her husband assured her for the millionth time. "Okay, maybe you're right" she said and looks relieved when she saw Anna heading down the stairs to meet them. "Hey guys, I mean your highnesses-"she continued to babble until Rapunzel cut her off "It's okay, Rapunzel and Eugene are fine" said the princess of Corona, "Really? Cool, so I woke miss queenly pants earlier so I'm guessing she'll be down here in 10 minutes" Anna said then quickly went behind Kristoff who just came through the door with Sven to greet her the usual good morning and asked "Anna? What are you doing hiding behind me?" "Oh, I just thought Elsa might throw another snowball at me because I called her queenly pants again, but I am now totally alert!" she said grinning thinking her plan was genius. Unfortunately a snowball hit her behind the head and turned around to see Olaf standing there, his twig arms still posed when he threw the snowball at Anna. "Seriously! Olaf you too?"Anna said clearly not believing what had just happened. "Elsa wanted me to give you that if you gave another nickname for her because she was still busy fixing her hair, and she also suggested that it was payback when you hit me in the head and caused it to roll around in the yard" he said nonchalantly with a smile nonetheless. Anna was seething with anger all this time because not only she got hit with a snowball again but Elsa let the snowman do it for her, and to top it all off, Olaf acted as if he does that on a regular basis every day. She was about to strangle the oblivious snowman when she felt another snowball hit her in the back, she sharply turned around to see. Elsa standing poised on top of the stairs in her beautiful ice dress, casually holding a snowball "Try not to hurt Olaf Anna he's still part of the family" she lectured clearly unfazed by the death glare she was receiving from her sister. But can't help but smile at the Royal couple giggling at the sister's childish antics. "So Rapunzel, I hope you don't mind Anna joining us?" she asked "I really don't mind at all, the more the merrier, Right?" Rapunzel replied with a smile of her own to which Elsa smiled back, then she turned to the summer-loving snow man "Olaf, why don't you, Kristoff, and Sven give Eugene a tour of the Castle." "Okay!"He said clearly forgetting about what happened the last minute; soon they were gone.

So the three royals are now in a deep conversation in the garden which was covered in a blanket of snow thanks to Elsa's powers, they already finished their snowball fight with the Snow Queen the winner, after that they skated a few times both Elsa and Anna look surprised when they found out Rapunzel was a fast learner when she already did a little spin and didn't even fell on her first try.

Now they decided the last thing to do was build a snowman and talk for a bit, after they already finished its body Elsa asked " Is it true that he almost freaked out when you healed his hand" clearly holding back a laugh but failing "Yeah, and he thought he could get superhuman strength" replied Rapunzel barely containing a laugh of her own followed by Anna who was already forming the head asked " you also said he was afraid of Pascal, who's Pascal?" Rapunzel looked up from her work to answer her question " Well, he's kind of my friend when I was lock up in that tower, I was gonna bring him but Eugene said it's too cold for him here so I decided to let him stay there at the castle" she finished "Oh" was the only thing Anna could say then the lost princess turned to Elsa "So have you already met a special someone?"She asked before Elsa could reply, a castle guard called her attention "my apology for disturbing you my queen but a dark scary-looking monster is nearing the fjords, what are we going to do?"

he asked slightly breathless from all the running. "Ready all of your weapons, I'll be there shortly" she commanded, the guard gave a slight bow before leaving, carrying out the Queen's order, then she turned towards the two princesses "I need you both to look for the others" Rapunzel nodded while Anna was about to object, one look on her sister's face meant that she was only worried about her so with a reluctant nod they left. Elsa stared at the direction they went for a few minutes, thinking _What's going on now?_ before heading towards the other way.

Unbeknownst to her the crow was watching, then it quickly flew back to the shoulder of its owner.

"-and this is the ball room where Elsa had her coronation" said Olaf, following the Snow Queen's orders by giving the prince a tour. Kristoff along with Sven are bored out of their minds until they heard guards yelling from the outside. "What was that about?"asked Kristoff and quickly glancing at Sven thinking he might know the answer to his question but he only shook his head no, just then Rapunzel and Anna came bursting through the doors "thank goodness we found you" Anna said relieved then added " Come on we've gotta help Elsa" she was ready to pull Kristoff out of the room when he said "Anna, what's wrong? where's Elsa?" panicking slighlty when the castle shook a little, before Anna could answer Rapunzel beat her to it "we're under attack and Elsa's out there fighting what ever monster is out there" after she finished her statement the castle shook once again, "Yup, I guess we ARE under attack"said the prince. " We don't have time to talk now, Elsa needs us" Anna said. Soon they were off to find her. While they're about a few meters from the door, they stopped in their tracks when they saw a lone figure standing there. "Who are you!"yelled Eugene, but the stranger didn't reply instead raised his/her hand and dark fog suddenly appeared in every corner of the room, so they were trapped. "what do you want!"Kristoff yelled/asked while holding Anna tightly protecting her while Eugene did the same with Rapunzel. "nothing, all I want is all of you to come willingly with me so that nobody here gets hurt"the stranger said grinning that even though they surrender they're still going to get hurt, but they don't know that.

" There is no way we're coming with you unless you tell us who you are" this time Anna said it showing all her stubborness. The stranger sighed and made a few gestures in his/her hand and soon enough figures from the fog came out and are about to grab them when a streak of ice shot at their feet, creating a space between the group and the henchmen. They turned to see Elsa standing there and boy does she looked pissed. "stay away from my sister!"she growled at the henchmen and the stranger now standing infront of the group, but he/she only chuckled at Elsa's way of protecting her sister. "Elsa! I'm glad you're okay" said Anna relieved "I noticed that when I got there, the captain of the guards said it just dissappeared and I knew it was a trap so I came looking for you" Elsa replied also looking relieve to see her sister safe. Now she turned to see the figure with a glare on her features but the figure only chuckled like he/she is finding this amusing.

With a quick wave of his/her hand the hench men were gone. " Smart girl, now that I see the whole group is here we can begin"he/she said amused. The figure remove his/her hood to reveal a middle aged man maybe in his late fifthies, with white hair and dark blue eyes with a scar on the right "forgive me for my manners, I am commonly known as the Dark Wizard of the Eternal Abyss but for now you may call me Night Master"he said emphasissing master while looking directly at Elsa. " I just came here to steal something, but now every one is here I think it will just have to wait for a moment" "then what IS your motive"asked Rapunzel clearly having a bad feeling about what his answer would be, " I was going to offer your beloved snow queen a chance where she can learn a few techniques with her ice powers"he emphasized his statement by making various kinds of things made from ice and somehow making it seem real and deadly. He continued saying " and of course continuing my legacy by being my apprentice"with a smile.

Before Elsa could reply, Anna suddenly was infront of her saying " if you think Elsa's going to join you, you thought wrong" she looked over to her shoulder seeing Elsa's grateful smile and supportive looks from her friends. "How very touching, but no one asked you SPARE" he yelled the last part clearly satisfied by the hurt look of the discourage princess, but it only angered Elsa more so she quickly shot a streak of ice at Night Master, but he suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of the group. Once he saw that she and Rapunzel are seperated from the group he shot fog from his hands, the fog was so thick it's impossible to see. "Anna! Where are you?"Elsa screamed hoping that she will make it to her sister in time but once the fog cleared they were gone.

Deep into the castle, Night Master laughed at the sight of the Snow Queen, desperately ordering the unconcious guards to get up so that they may treat their injuries in the royal clinic. He turned slightly to the cage that held his unconcious prisoners. _One, two, three, four, five- wait, only five? I must have forgotten the other one, well no matter they should be enough_ he thought. Little did he know, that one person can be the flaw to his plan. "Soon my dear, you will join me and I can't wait to teach you everything I know maybe I can convince you to get rid of your sister and friends." now he was laughing, excited that he will soon have his apprentice.

* * *

**I also forgot to mention that I already tried making it longer by every chapter so here it is**

**Hint: it has 2,382 words so I guess that's long enough for me so if ya'll don't believe me try counting em' XD**

**- The Lone Kid**


End file.
